Apa Ada yang Salah, Sasuke?
by iluminnascent
Summary: Tidak pernah sekalipun Sasuke mengerti bagaimana kerja otak dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Sort fic. Fluff. Please read and review if you don't mind.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. He belongs to Uchiha Sasuke and both of them belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

**Warning(s):** Boy X Boy, AU, a bit OOC, and typo. **So if you don't like, please don't read it! 'kay?**

==###==

**Apa Ada yang Salah, Sasuke?**

A Naruto Fanfiction

==###==

Tidak pernah sekalipun Sasuke mengerti bagaimana sebenarnya kerja otak dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Terkadang ia mendapati kalau pria berambut pirang cerah itu bisa bersikap dewasa layaknya orang dewasa kebanyakan. Tapi terkadang pula, ia akan mendapati sikap Naruto yang boleh dikatakan err—bodoh dan kurang peka.

Seperti sekarang misalnya. Sasuke mendapati pria itu tengah duduk di sofa kulit di ruang tamu sambil memangku sebuah laptop dengan jari-jari tan pria itu menari lincah di atas _keyboard_ sementara di dapur apartemen mereka, terdapat tumpukan piring kotor yang seharusnya sudah dicuci sejak tadi pagi.

Betapa menjengkelkan sekali ketika ia datang dari kantor dan mendapati hal semacam itu.

"_Dobe..._" panggil Sasuke. Pria berambut _raven_ tersebut berjalan menghampiri si Pirang setelah sebelumnya meletakkan tas kerja miliknya di atas meja dapur. Ia melihat Naruto hanya mengangkat sebelah alis tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar laptop miliknya.

"_Dobe..._" panggil si Raven untuk yang kedua kalinya setelah tidak mendapat tanggapan yang berarti dari pria itu. Ia menatap tajam ke arah si Pirang. "Apa kau ingat tanggal berapa sekarang?"

Dilihatnya Naruto menghentikan jemarinya yang sejak tadi sibuk di atas _keyboard_. Pria berambut pirang itu mendongak ke arahnya; memperlihatkan sepasang iris mata safir yang menatap heran kepadanya.

"Tanggal 23. Memangnya kenapa, _Teme_?" katanya dengan wajah polos. Betapa Naruto tidak tahu kalau saat ini Sasuke ingin mencakar wajah tan itu.

"Kau ingat hari apa sekarang?" Sasuke kembali bertanya sambil melepaskan ikatan dasi merah miliknya dan kemudian meletakkan benda tersebut di atas sandaran sofa. Masih menatap tajam ke arah Naruto, ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada; menunggu jawaban si Pirang.

Naruto sama sekali belum menjawab. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke layar laptop hanya untuk melirik ke arah kalender yang terpampang di sudut layar. "Tentu saja aku ingat," katanya. "Ini hari Senin, 'kan?"

Kalau saja Naruto sedikit peka, maka ia akan melihat dua buah kedutan yang muncul di pelipis Sasuke. Hahh~ sepertinya memang benar kalau Naruto itu kurang peka terhadap sekitarnya. Bahkan saking tidak pekanya, ia tidak bisa melihat aura gelap dan mematikan yang saat ini mulai mengelilingi Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan atas perkataan polos Naruto.

"Apa kau ingat yang harus kau lakukan hari ini, _Usuratonkachi_?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Walau ia masih berusaha menahan nada suaranya agar tetap terkesan datar, dalam hati ia sudah merasa tidak sabar sekaligus kesal terhadap pria di hadapannya.

"Ah, hari ini?" tanya Naruto sambil memasang wajah serius. "Bukankah hari ini giliranku untuk membayar tagihan bank, listrik dan air? Aku sudah mengerjakannya. Aku juga sudah ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan."

'_Dasar bodoh,'_ batin Sasuke. Kalau saja ia bukanlah seorang Uchiha yang punya harga diri, maka saat ini juga ia pasti sudah membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat dan mengoceh tiada henti atas kebodohan pria pirang itu. Sayang, sampai kapanpun ia adalah seorang Uchiha. Dan seorang Uchiha tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh semacam itu walau saat ini ia sangat-sangat kesal. Hahh~ kasihan sekali dirinya dan harga diri yang ia bangga-banggakan itu.

"_Teme_, kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang salah? Apa aku melupakan sesuatu?" tanya si Pirang. Ia meletakkan laptop yang sejak tadi dipangkunya ke atas meja dan kemudian mendekati Sasuke. Dengan segera ia menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi pria itu. "Hari ini kau aneh sekali, S'uke. Kau sakit? Kepalamu tidak terbentur, 'kan?"

"Apa maksudmu?" desis Sasuke. Iris matanya menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Ya, kau aneh sekali. Pertama kau menanyakan tanggal berapa sekarang. Kemudian hari apa dan apa yang harus aku lakukan hari ini. Kau baik-baik saja? Apa perlu aku panggilkan Tsunade-_baa-chan_?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Dobe," Sasuke kembali mendesis pelan sambil mengusap wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Oh, _Kami-sama_... mengapa ia bisa tahan berada di sekitar Naruto kalau pria itu terus menerus membuatnya kesal?

"Kau serius?"

"Hn."

"Sungguh?"

Sasuke mengeram. "Berhenti bertanya sebelum aku memukulmu, _Usuratonkachi_," katanya sambil menepis tangan Naruto yang ingin menyentuh wajahnya. Tanpa mempedulikan wajah bingung pria pirang itu, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Naruto dan kemudian berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Tidak ia pedulikan Naruto yang memanggil namanya. Ia tidak peduli karena saat ini ia sangat kesal atas kelakuan Naruto.

Bagaimana mungkin pria itu bisa melupakan hari sepenting ini? Bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa bersikap biasa-biasa saja di saat seperti sekarang? Pria itu bahkan melupakan apa yang seharusnya mereka kerjakan malam ini.

"_Dobe. Usuratonkachi. Moron. Idiot_!" umpatnya pelan sampai ia tidak menyadari kalau saat ini ia sudah berada di depan pintu kamarnya. Lebih tepatnya kamar miliknya dan Naruto. Bukan rahasia umum lagi bagi orang-orang yang mengenal mereka kalau sebenarnya hubungan antara dirinya dan pria pirang itu lebih dari sekadar teman yang berbagi apartemen yang sama.

Memikirkan hal itu saja sudah membuat pria berambut _raven_ tersebut menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam beberapa jam terakhir. Ia sungguh bodoh ketika berpikir kalau Naruto mungkin akan menyiapkan sesuatu yang istimewa hari ini karena entah mengapa hari ini pria itu tidak pergi ke kantor dan lebih memilih meliburkan diri di rumah. Betapa inginnya ia percaya kalau setidaknya pria itu mengingat hari apa sekarang dan bukan sekadar berdiam diri sambil berkutat dengan laptop bodohnya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Diraihnya gagang pintu kamarnya dan kemudian membuka pintu berwarna cokelat tua itu. Kedua _onyx_ miliknya mendapati keadaan yang gelap sehingga membuatnya mendengus. Mengapa Naruto tidak ingat untuk menghidupkan lampu kamar ini? Begitulah kira-kira yang ia pikirkan sekarang.

Sambil merenggangkan ikatan dari miliknya, ia meraba-raba dinding terdekat untuk menghidupkan lampu kamar tersebut. Kedua matanya melebar ketika lampu kamar tersebut sudah menyala dan menemukan sesuatu yang berada di samping tempat tidur mereka—tepat di dekat beranda kamar. Sesuatu yang membuatnya berpikir kalau saat ini Naruto pasti sedang bercanda.

"...Kau menyukainya, S'uke?"

Sasuke sedikit tersentak. Ditolehkannya kepalanya ke arah Naruto yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di belakangnya sambil melingkarkan kedua tangan tan pria itu di pinggangnya. Ia bisa mencium aroma parfum yang dipakai pria itu dengan jelas karena jarak mereka yang begitu dekat.

"Aku menyiapkan ini sejak tadi sore dan kuharap kau menyukainya," kata Naruto lagi.

Sasuke hanya bisa diam. Ia kembali menatap ke arah tempat tidur yang sering mereka pakai. Ia sama sekali tidak percaya kalau Naruto bisa seromantis ini sehingga membuatnya hanya diam saja ketika pria pirang itu menuntunnya ke dekat beranda dan menyodorkan segelas anggur merah padanya.

"Kau membuatnya sendiri?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap beberapa hidangan yang tersaji ketika Naruto membuka beberapa penutup berwarna perak di atas meja. Ditatapnya salad buah, _omelet rice_ serta _steak_ yang tersaji di hadapannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Apa kau yakin ini bisa dimakan?"

"Oh, _come on_, Sasuke. Aku tahu aku tidak pintar memasak sepertimu. Tapi aku yakin makanan ini tidak beracun dan pantas untuk dimakan," kata si Pirang.

Oke, ia tahu kalau pertanyaannya tadi terdengar aneh. Dilihat dari bentuk makanan, memang tidak ada yang aneh. Bahkan menurutnya tidak terlihat hangus ataupun kurang matang. Tapi bukan berarti rasa makanan itu seperti yang terlihat. Ia masih ingat kapan terakhir kali Naruto memasak dan akhirnya menyebabkan ia harus menghabiskan satu botol penuh air mineral untuk menghilangkan rasa pahit dan pedas di lidahnya karena masakan Naruto.

"Hn."

Sasuke tidak berkomentar lebih lanjut. Diletakkannya gelas anggur yang sejak tadi digenggamnya dan berniat untuk mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi. Tapi sebelum ia sempat untuk duduk, sepasang tangan kecokelatan sudah terlebih dahulu menahannya.

"Hanya itu tanggapanmu?"

Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya. Memang ia sedikit tidak percaya ketika Naruto menyiapkan makan malam untuknya. Ia sama sekali tidak berpikir seperti itu mengingat Naruto tidak pandai memasak. Ia hanya berpikir kalau di hari seperti ini pria itu akan mengajaknya makan malam ke suatu tempat dan bukannya menyiapkan makan malam itu sendiri. Tanpa sadar, pria berambut _raven_ tersebut menyeringai tipis.

"Kau mau aku berkomentar apa?" katanya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Ia bisa melihat Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Tentu saja mengenai apa yang sudah kusiapkan. Aku menghabiskan setiap waktu istirahat kantor untuk belajar memasak dengan Sakura-_chan_. Kau tahu itu?"

"Hn."

"Te—"

"Aku menyukainya. Kau puas?"

Pria berambut _raven_ itu melihat senyum lebar di wajah Naruto. Dirasakannya tubuhnya tertarik ke arah si Pirang dan detik selanjutnya ia menyadari kalau pria dihadapannya itu menempelkan kedua kening mereka.

"_Happy anniversary, S'uke."_

"_Happy anniversary too, Naruto." _

-===###===-

**The End**

-===###===-

**A/N: **fic ini saya buat setelah saya menyelesaikan UTS dan sebagai bentuk pelepas penat setelah dijejali dengan seabrek rumus-rumus geometri, statistik dll. Walau sepertinya fic ini tidak cocok dipublish sekarang karena NaruSasu Day masih lama, apa boleh buat. Ide ini tiba-tiba saja muncul. ==". Mohon maaf kalau misalnya ada typo dan sebangsanya #plak!

Review atau concrit diterima dengan senang hati.


End file.
